


Polvo de hadas

by Shiorita



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorita/pseuds/Shiorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre vestido como si acabara de atravesar la selva, con una bolsa de cuero donde guardaba los tesoros que iba encontrándose en su paso por el mundo, y con un hada que solía revolotear cerca de él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polvo de hadas

Antes de que Peter le contase su historia, Wendy ya sabía que detrás de la niebla de Londres, se escondía un niño que miraba a través de las ventanas. Buscaba escenas familiares con las que llenar su corazón vacío y cuando no las encontraba, convencía a los niños para conducirlos hacia Nunca Jamás.

Le había contado esta historia su abuela, que decía que Peter Pan era casi tan viejo como la propia ciudad. Que cada nueva época, vestían a los protagonistas de su historia con nuevos trajes, acordes al tiempo de estos. Pero que él nunca cambiaba de ropa. Siempre vestido como si acabara de atravesar la selva, con una bolsa de cuero donde guardaba los tesoros que iba encontrándose en su paso por el mundo, y con un hada que solía revolotear cerca de él.

Wendy escuchaba aquellas historias con atención, preguntándose si algún día podría tener la suerte de verlo a través de la ventana. Todas las nochebuenas, hacía como que dormía para intentar pillar a aquel niño salvaje por sorpresa. Pero todas las navidades, se despertaba, descubriendo que se había dormido la noche anterior, encontrándose con los regalos que compartiría con sus padres y sus hermanos.

Lo que ella no sabía y, sin embargo, intuía, era que probablemente, era de día cuando Peter Pan se acercaba a su ventana. Si bien era cierto, que el pequeño solía volar por las noches, el día de navidad era un día diferente. Las calles estaban vacías y la mayoría de la gente le daba un respiro al pesimismo y creía en la magia. Sin duda, aquel era el día que esperaban todas las hadas de Nunca Jamás para pasearse por la Tierra y alimentarse de toda esa fe.

Cuando el señor Darling reñía a su madre por contarles esas chiquilladas a sus hijos, ella les susurra el secreto por el que daba por ciertas aquellas historias. El polvo de hadas que se quedaba en los goznes de las ventanas a la mañana siguiente. John y Michael le pidieron que trajera un poco la próxima navidad, pero para su abuela aquella fue la última.

Desde entonces, Wendy trataba de acordarse todas las navidades de que tenía que mirar la ventana al día siguiente; pero ya fuera por el furor de los regalos y la algarabía que reinaba en su casa, siempre se le olvidaba.

Excepto aquella mañana, especialmente fría, en la que se desperezó antes que los demás, acuciada por una corriente de viento y nieve que se había colado por la ventana. Se dio cuenta entonces que ésta se había quedado abierta, y extrañada se acercó a ella. De haber agudizado más el oído, o simplemente de haber estado acostumbrada, se habría dado cuenta de que junto a ella se batían las alas de un hada.

Sin embargo, no sólo no se enteró sino que, apremiada por el tintineo de sus dientes, cerró con tal fuerza la ventana que la pobre Campanilla se tambaleó y se golpeó contra la fachada. Entre risas, Peter se alejó de allí, prometiéndose así mismo volver a aquella ventana para ver cómo se las apañaba el hada para vengarse, tal y como estaba jurando en ese momento.

Wendy, por su parte, vio caer un polvillo dorado ante sus ojos. Detrás de ella, sus hermanos, despiertos por el ruido de la ventana al cerrarse, se acercaron y contemplaron aquel regalo que en seguida relacionaron con los cuentos de su abuela. Wendy, rápida y sorprendida, volvió a abrir la ventana, pero no encontró a nadie. Recogieron el polvo de hadas que les habían regalado y lo guardaron a buen recaudo, esperando que llegara la próxima navidad para darle las gracias al hada que se lo había otorgado.


End file.
